


【そらまふ】踩油门别刹车

by kikaze



Series: 唱见同人 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaze/pseuds/kikaze
Summary: 纯正的Alphaそらる回到家时，同居室友紧闭的房门内竟散发出Omega发情期的浓郁信息素……





	【そらまふ】踩油门别刹车

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，lofter首发于2018.1.25，现lof已翻车  
> 曾经是lof id：qianxiaoxi622的点文

“啧。”刚从一天的工作中解放的そらる此刻心中溢满了烦躁。他把包扔在床上，扯开领带的同时重重地摔上门。  
“まふまふ那家伙！”  
紧闭的房门并不能很好地隔绝信息素，甜腻的味道从门缝里一点点渗进房间，逼得そらる去冲了个冷水澡才勉强能冷静一点。  
公寓外的走廊还很安静，看起来姑且不用担心会引来其他alpha的破门而入。那现在难为的只有让そらる这个纯正的alpha等着まふまふ这个正主回来。

说起来そらる之所以那么笃定まふ不在家，是因为这个屋子里除了まふ房间里那个omega的信息素外再无第二个人了。  
想不到啊，まふ那个看起来那么弱气的beta忽然还能找到自己的omega。  
有一点醋意漫上そらる心头。如果、如果自己能早一点表白的话，是不是就不用在这儿按捺住自己的本能了？又或者，如果まふ就是那个omega…？

被自己忽然冒出来的想法吓了一跳，そらる无意识地抬头想找点别的转移下注意力，一眼看见离11只有咫尺之遥的时针。そらる抓起手机决定给まふ打个电话，拨出去后他听着熟悉的铃声微微晃起了身子。

不对。那分明是まふ手机的铃声，从まふ的房间里传来。

そらる摁了手机，翻出备用钥匙去开まふ的房门。在床上抱着てる不安地蜷缩着的人眼睛睁开一条缝，看清来人是谁后勉强拉过被子盖住自己。  
“出去……”信息素和后穴里的液体却都像疯了似的分泌着。

そらる眼神沉了沉，大量omega的信息素涌来让他有点克制不住自己，“为什么不告诉我。”  
“そらるさん是个优秀的alpha，哪怕我不伪装成beta，そらるさん也不会喜欢我的吧。”まふ破罐子破摔，反正一定会被讨厌了吧。  
“我告诉你干什么？等着你揭穿我omega的身份、毁掉我好不容易稳定的生活吗！”

下一秒そらる的气息铺天盖地包围了他，他听见头顶是再熟悉不过的嗓音，“你大概对我有什么误解，你怎么知道我不喜欢你。”  
まふ从半蹲在床边抱着他的そらる怀里猛地抬起头，未出口的疑问全被そらる一个吻堵了回去。

まふまふ还沉浸在惊讶于惊喜之中，尽管omega的身体再加上发情期和alpha的信息素已经开始自动迎合起そらる的动作。  
自己喜欢许久还依旧只敢装作一个普通甚至有些弱气的beta去接近的人现在竟也说了喜欢自己，还能有什么比这更叫人幸福的事情么？  
他的思维飘散出去许久，从两人刚成为合租室友开始，直到そらる在他脖子上不轻不重咬了一口才猛然意识到自己现在正在和谁做什么。  
“别走神。”  
听到自己最熟悉也最喜欢的嗓音如此半命令道，まふまふ小声呜咽着抱住了そらる。因发情期而比平时温度略高的皮肤觉得衬衫布料那么碍事，更渴望肌肤相亲的接触，まふ伸手一颗两颗地去解他的扣子。

まふまふ在そらる身下哼哼唧唧的，含含糊糊的呻吟声在そらる扯下他松松垮垮的睡裤摸向早就湿乎乎的后穴时一下变了调。发情期的omega身体会自动润滑，根本就不需要扩张，そらる就轻松滑进了三根手指。  
他稍稍撑起身子，打量了一下被他压在下面的まふ。上衣扣子解了一半，两颗肿胀的殷红在白嫩的肌肤上分外明显。满意于自己留下的散布在上身上的星星点点的痕迹，そらる再度附身吻了吻まふ，埋在后穴的手指恶意地搅了搅，“可以吗？”  
“嗯…嗯。”  
不安又讨好地扭了扭腰，使自己能和そらる贴合地更近一点。そらる也毫不客气地压下身，拉过まふ的腿勾在自己腰上，手扶着早就涨得不行的性器一口气插到了底。  
信息素的味道又浓郁了几分。全身都被霸道的alpha的信息素包围着让まふまふ对于体内的那根炙热感觉更加敏感，身体不自觉地分泌了更多液体来润滑。  
怕まふ不适应，そらる刻意压制住想要横冲直撞的本能，慢条斯理地进出着。倒是まふまふ先按捺不住了，抬起腰配合着そらる的节奏上下晃动，加大了性器在体内出入的幅度。  
看まふ如此主动，そらる干脆抱着他翻了个身。まふ扶着そらる的腰只是迷茫了那么一会儿，很快就反应过来，尝试着自己动起来。他双眼半闭，嘴唇微张着漏出好听的娇喘声来，几缕发丝被汗水打湿黏在潮红的脸颊上。  
眼前的景色太诱人，そらる原本扶着他的腰帮他保持平衡的双手上滑，按上了まふ胸前的两抹殷红。  
“嗯…啊！”まふ的后穴随着提高了的呻吟夹了一下，そらる一个没忍住差点就要射了出来。  
似乎是作为小小的惩罚，他坏心眼地用指尖在两边的乳头上打着转。还觉得不够，干脆自己含住了一边的用舌头细细舔弄，另一边则用拇指和食指捏住揉搓着。  
很受用于そらる对他胸前的照顾，まふまふ挺胸往前送了送，好让那种酥酥麻麻的如电流般走过全身的快感来的更多些。  
“嗯……嗯…啊、好…好棒！还…还要……嗯啊！”无师自通地，まふ自己让そらる的性器撞到了几次敏感点，最后近乎哭叫着射了出来。

そらる觉得自己可能又涨大了几分。明明平时都能在其他人因为一个发情的omega而狂躁的时候冷静且无动于衷得像个beta一样，唯独对于这样的まふまふ毫无抵抗力，何况还是自己亲手把他弄成这样凌乱不堪的。  
“还没有满足对吧？”刚射完的まふ无力地趴在そらる身上，屁股却还在轻轻磨蹭着。  
“没关系、”他翻了个身，把头埋在他的颈窝里，舔了舔腺体所在的皮肤，“我会好好满足你的，会做到你再也没有力气动为止。”

そらる慢慢地一下下挺腰往里送着，像是在品尝绝佳的红酒一般细细感受着まふ内部的每一寸温暖潮湿。  
他看着泪水染湿まふ紧闭的眼角，不知道是因为快感太多还是疼了，又或者是他内心里不知道什么地方的负能又在此刻浮了出来，そらる迫切地想看到まふ的眼睛。  
用轻哄的语气让まふ睁开眼，被情欲迷乱的双眼直直地盯着そらる，殊不知是最好的催情剂。  
他握紧不知何时与まふ十指相扣的左手，像是捏碎了最后一丝理智，开始在まふ的身体里横冲直撞起来。  
一波波的快感仿佛要把他们两个一同淹没。空气中翻涌着的信息素刺激着彼此的感官，不断地渴求更多、更多。  
そらる凭记忆撞击到まふまふ自己动时最喜欢的那一点上，果然看到他不住地拱起身子，头也向后抬着拉出脖子美妙的曲线。  
“嗯…啊！そら…そらるさん！慢、慢一点……唔…”  
そらる勾出他的舌头吮吸着不给他求饶和呻吟的机会。まふ的舌头很软、甜甜的，像女孩子一样。嘴巴被强迫着张开，没法咽下的唾液都顺着嘴角溢出，又添了几分色情的意味。  
哦不，他本来已经够色情的了。

まふまふ有些艰难地睁开眼。そらる的阴茎还埋在他的体内抽插着，快感像潮水般从后穴涌向全身、连脚趾都舒服得蜷曲起来，让他没什么力气动弹、双腿无力地打开。  
“再坚持一下吧。”虽说そらる也射了那么两三次，まふ甚至可能已经射不出东西来了，但在结束之前还有一件事。  
“完全标记你，行吗？”  
“嗯…好。”まふ用略沙哑的嗓音回答道。  
そらる有些心疼地吻了吻他，伸手去上下撸动他的前端。  
“最后一次、我们一起。”  
前后夹击让まふ有些受不了。做到现在的身体已经敏感到一点点的刺激都能让他高潮。但そらる堵住了他的铃口。  
“等我。”  
他在他的后穴里大力抽动着，整根抽出再整根没入。最后结撑开堵死了甬道，随着属于そらる的灼热液体喷出，まふ也颤抖着接受了最后一次高潮。  
同时そらる一口咬在まふ脖子后的腺体上。  
被标记的快感叠加，まふまふ只顾抱紧そらる，就昏了过去。

虽说面对的是发情期的omega，但自己好像还是过分了点。  
そらる抱着まふ一边温存一边反省。  
不过也罢了。他怜爱地碰了碰まふ的唇瓣。反正大家你情我愿的没什么不好。  
“まふまふ？稍微醒一醒，还没有做清理。”そらる试图叫醒他，决定姑且先把他抱到浴室去。  
“そらるさん、好き…”已经睡着的まふまふ在感觉到そらる拦腰抱起他时含含糊糊地念叨，手软软地勾住そらる的脖子。  
そらる低下头轻吻まふ的额头。  
“嗯。”

 

#下面是废话时间

大家好，这是之前被lof封掉的车  
觉得自己车技长进啊（怪不得lof要封我

希望大家都食用愉快！


End file.
